Dear My Friend
by Aosenzix
Summary: Kematian Elliot tidaklah sia-sia sekarang. Ia meninggalkan kita semua dengan rasa terhormat. Elliot's funeral. semi-canon  ? . Oneshot. ElliReo. Angsty  maybe . RnR?


reArtie © 12.10.2011

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki.

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction, by me

Romance/Hurt-Comfort, T

Elliot/Reo

Warning: OOC, Gajeness, Typo (maybe), semi-canon (i wish i can write Full-Canon ff /shot), Eliot's death

_Cerita ini kupersembahkan kepada Elliot Nightray, yang telah setia menemani kita dari awal untuk melengkapi cerita sampai ia tiada. Terimakasih. Viele danke sch__ön._

_..._

"**Dear my Friends"**

Semua orang tengah merasa amat, sangat, sangat berduka atas kehilangannya. Mereka mengenakan warna yang sama, hitam pekat sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sangat bersedih atas kehilangannya. Tak ada yang tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan para karakter antagonis yang merupakan saudaranya, atau kawan-kawannya yang biasa menanti dirinya untuk terus berbagi, bertengkar, dan saling tolong-menolong. Dirinya, yang sudah menjadi pahlawan terlihat begitu tampan dan sempurna. Kilat blue saphire takkan lagi bersinar. Tidak ada lagi tawa canda ketika bersama mereka bertemu. Tak ada lagi yang selalu menyadarkan si pirang untuk tetap melangkah melewati cahaya yang selamanya tidak akan redup. Sedih, pahit, menyedihkan.

Yang pertama meletakkan bunga lily putih adalah si pirang bermata emerald. Bawah matanya nampak sembab. Ia sudah menangis semalaman dan tidak ada tangisan yang keluar lagi setelah ini. Menggenggam erat tangkai bunga yang tengah dipegangnya. Bibirnya digigit sedemikian rupa agar tidak ada lagi tetes air mata membasahi wajahnya. Dengan satu bisikan selamat tinggal, ia meletakkan persembahan terakhirnya dan pergi.

Yang kedua adalah gadis manis berambut panjang dengan gaun hitam, kilat violet yang sendu itu menatap sedih. Seakan ada hal lain yang ingin ia ungkapkan, namun tidak bisa. Gadis itu merasa tidak mengerti dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Menghela nafas pelan, dan meletakkan setangkai bunga lily putih untuk pahlawan mereka. Berangsur pergi dari hadapan sang pemuda mendekati si pirang yang mulai bersedih lagi. Digandeng tangannya dengan sangat erat. Menatap sang pirang sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap kepergian orang itu.

Yang ketiga adalah seorang pemuda yang dulunya berkacamata bulat, seorang pelayan yang kini tidak punya majikan. Tidak, ia sudah berubah menjadi pemimpin keluarganya sendiri. Berpisah dengan kawan terbaiknya membuat dirinya hendak terisak selama menatap wajah tampan majikannya. Kawannya. Sahabatnya yang telah mati sia-sia hanya untuk membatalkan kontraknya. Jemarinya mengelus wajah orang yang ada didalam peti tersebut, mematrinya dalam ingatan berharap ia bisa bertemu entah dimana. Apakah ia harus menyusulnya? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Itu sangatlah buruk, dan mustahil. Pemuda itu tentu tidak ingin membuat kawannya bersedih. Kecupan lembut yang takkan terasa untuk pemuda itu di dahi, dan setangkai bunga lily. "Ini milikmu, Elliot." Meletakkan pula sebilah pedang hitam milik orang yang tiada ini. Matanya berlinang, kemudian berangsur pergi dari sana. Menghilang bersama dua orang lain yang merupakan bawahannya.

Yang keempat adalah seorang pria berambut raven dan berkilat emas. Rambutnya terikat oleh pita hitam dan setangkai lily ada ditangan, memegangi kepalanya yang sudah pusing. Ia tidak ingin banyak bicara selama acara itu berlangsung, hatinya berkecamuk melihat adiknya sendiri terbujur kaku. Ingin sekali kembali mendengar omelan ketika mereka bertemu di sekolah adiknya, atau ketika sang adik mengkhawatirkannya, kapankah itu bisa terulang lagi. Tidak tahu, yang pasti ia cukup mengantar kepergian adiknya dengan bunga persembahan. Berangsur pergi menghampiri si pirang dan kawannya.

Semuanya turut berkabung, dari Pandora sampai para bangsawan turut menghadiri pemakaman itu. Isak tangis pecah seketika melihat inilah saat terakhir mereka mematri wajah seorang Nightray yang mati dengan rasa hormat dan bangga. Elliot Nightray, kau adalah pahlawan kami. Apabila kau tak ada, entah apa yang terjadi dengan para 'pemain' yang tengah melaksanakan 'pentas' mereka di atas 'panggung'. Mungkinkan mereka akan mati dengan jumlah yang lebih dari satu? Hmm, entahlah.

Tidak perlu ditangisi.

Tidak perlu diingat saat menyedihkan ini.

Tidak perlu dijadikan masalah debat.

Tidak ada yang salah,

Tidak ada yang kalah, atau menang.

Tidak perlu,

Tidak perlu...

...

_Ting. Ting. Ting._

Ah, lagi lagi. Lagu itu lagi. Melodi yang tidak selaras namun memiliki banyak arti.

Berawal dari B mol.

Kemudian A.

G dan A.

Kembali ke B mol.

C, A, dan B mol.

A, F, dan G.

A, G, F, dan F lagi.

...

Nah, satu lagu selesai. Akhirnya—ia menyelesaikan lagu yang sangat ia sukai itu, lagu ciptaan mereka berdua. Katanya, judul itu bernama...

"_Lacie, itu—ciptaanku."_

"...Elliot."

"_Hei, Leo. Kurasa kau salah menekan chordnya. Yang benar itu begini."_

"Elliot..."

"_Kenapa kau muram, ayo tersenyum!"_

"Elliot..."

"_Sampai kapanpun, kaulah pelayanku. Dan kita berteman kan?"_

Tes.

"Elliot...Elliot...Elliot.."

Rintihan airmata menetes membasahi wajah sang maestro, ia tak kuat menahan rasa pilu yang begitu menyesakkan. Membenamkan wajah dibalik lipatan tangannya, menangis seorang diri dalam kamar. Suasananya begitu dingin tanpa Elliot, semua begitu suram tanpa sang matahari berkilat blue sapphire itu. Terduduk di lantai, dan tangisannya makin meluap. Kesedihan yang tiada bandingnya bagi Leo, hingga sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Leo..."

Sedikit kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil, berharap itu adalah orang yang amat ia nantikan, orang yang sangat ia rindukan. "Elliot-?"

Ah, bukan. Bukan Elliot, kecuali ia mengubah gaya rambutnya menjadi acak-acakan dan berponi juga pirang. Itu Oz—ya... sayang sekali.

"...Oh, kau Tuan Oz." Sedikit tertawa lirih, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menyeka airmata kesedihan itu, tentu saja Leo tidak mau terlihat cengeng karena menangisi kepergian Elliot. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menangis. "Ada apa kemari?"

"...Kau tidak apa-apa, Leo?" menghampiri pemuda itu, kali ini ia sendirian dan tidak bersama gadis bernama Alice dan pelayannya Gilbert. Cukup mereka berdua saat itu, keduanya masih berkabung. Pemakaman sudah usai dan kini tidak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat. Memangnya ada yang berani membongkar sebuah kuburan baru, dan mencuri mayatnya? Hmm, hanya orang bodohlah yang berani melakukannya. Dan kedua orang ini bukan orang gila, idiot, atau semacamnya. Mereka hanya merenungi nasib esok, apakah salah satu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan yang lain seperti yang Elliot lakukan?

...hening selama beberapa menit, angkat bicara kemudian, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke teras depan, Tuan Oz?" tersenyum teduh. Walau tampak seperti biasa-biasa saja, namun hal itu tidak terlalu jelek juga sebagai topeng penutup rasa sedih. Ooh, Tuhan. Jika kau dengar bisikan doa dalam hatinya, akankah engkau mengabulkannya? Tidak perlu membuang waktu, dua pasang insan itu melangkah keluar dari kamar dan salah satunya membuka pintu yang akan membuat mereka bertemu dengan pemandangan pematang kebun. Ada berbagai macam bunga disana, dari mawar hitam sampai putih, terlihat menyejukkan hati. Mungkin bisa walau sedikit menyembuhkan pilu di dada. Tersenyumlah, ucap matahari dengan cahanya yang bersinar terang.

...

'ctrak'

"Elliot kini sudah tiada, ya," gumaman Oz itu dibalas dengan anggukan Leo. Mereka terdiam sambil menatap cairan pekat berbau manis pada cangkir masing-masing. Hening sepersekian detik.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa inilah akhirnya, aku tak sempat membahas cerita Holy Knight yang baru. Bahkan membicarakan hal-hal menyenangkan bersamanya, ahahaha—" tertawa canggung takut salah kata. Setidaknya tidak ada tetes air mata yang mengalir di antara keduanya, hanya ada suasana canggung dan rasa hangat yang tidak bisa menggantikan kehangatan ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama. Yang dua beradu mulut berusaha memenangkan argumentasi tak penting, dan dihentikan dengan dua pukulan telak pada kepala seperti biasa. Seperti biasa. Kapan ya bisa terjadi lagi?

"_Hei, jangan kira aku ini tidak ada, bodoh! Aku masih disini bersama kalian."_

Andaikan ada Elliot, mungkin ia akan berkata seperti itu. Pasti.

"Kita hanya bisa melewatkan semuanya, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini." Tangan Leo nampak gemetar ketika mengatakan itu, namun—sesaat terasa ada yang memegangi tangannya lagi. Seakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, memberikan sebuah perlindungan pada Leo. Mungkin keduanya tidak sadar, sebenarnya—Elliot masih ada disana. Ia hampir menyebrangi cahaya, sampai menyampaikan sesuatu, dan menunggu waktu—

"Tuan Oz,"

"Hm?"

"Walau Elliot kini sudah tiada, aku percaya pada diriku sendiri—"

"—bahwa Elliot akan selalu ada, di hati kita semua. Kau percaya, 'kan?" tersenyum tulus, inilah—yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Elliot.

Oz tersenyum tulus, ia seakan mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Leo. Pemuda itu pasti ada didekat mereka, selalu bersama mereka walau tidak nampak sosoknya. Tidak perlu menangisi sosok itu, tidak perlu kita bersedih hanya karena ditinggal orang yang terkasih. Jika kau tidak ingin menyakiti hati orang tersebut, janganlah bersedih dan tersenyumlah bagaikan matahari yang selalu bersinar terang. Dengan senyuman itulah, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kini, sosok Elliot menyeberangi cahaya, dan sosoknya menghilang selamanya. "Kau benar, Elliot akan marah bila melihat kita menangis terus, hahahaha." Tawa mereka dua terdengar nyata, tidak dibuat-buat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, Elliot. Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

...

Tak sadar, ada sepucuk surat diatas piano, bertuliskan tangan yang tidak asing namun tidak bernama amplop itu. Beginilah isinya,

_Kepada kawan-kawanku yang berbahagia,_

_Terimakasih karena selama ini sudah menemaniku. Terutama kau, Oz dan Leo. Jadi orang jangan menyebalkan, dong! Dan tetap tersenyum, walau aku mungkin tiada lagi disini. Terimakasih atas waktu yang sudah kalian luangkan untukku selama hidupku ini. Untuk Oz, kalau baca Holy Knight, jangan lupa ceritakan padaku, jangan sampai lupa! Untuk Gilbert, awas saja kalau kau pakai seragam sekolah. Untuk Eida, maaf aku bilang padamu—kalau aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. And last but not least,_

_Dear my friend, Leo. It's nice to see you until the end of my life. Aku senang bisa menjadi temanmu, bahkan menjadi majikanmu. Ahaha.  
><em>

_Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu kalian, namun jangan lupakan aku ya._

_Regards,_

_Elliot Nightray._

**-F.I.N?-**

Pada akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic dengan tema Elliot-Reo angsty abal banget. Ah, sudah lama tidak update fanfiction jadi begini deh, sori ya semuanya. Saya lagi sibuk sekolah, jadi hiatus-kan dulu deh cerita-cerita saya. Orz. Lagian saya sedang buntu ide, dan tadaaa! Muncullah fanfic gajeness, utang saya kepada para readers yang menanti fanfiction saya /slapped/. Saya akan coba untuk melanjutkan fanfic saya [s]kalau ada niat sih /dor[/s]

**My name is reArtie, and now waiting for your reviews.**

**Mind to review?**

**V**


End file.
